


Golden Boy

by Kahnah



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M, Midas!Gavin, Mild Sexual Content, honeypot mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6842293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahnah/pseuds/Kahnah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You never wondered why I'm called Golden Boy?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Boy

Golden Boy

 

Curtis opened the door and Gavin stepped through, throwing a look past his shoulder to catch the other's eye. And he sure had his attention, his gaze taking in his body and only briefly flicking back to his face.

Gavin smirked before moving with sure steps further into the room, not bothering to make sure the other followed. He knew he would.

And sure enough, he had just reached the bed, his gloved hands wandering over the beautifully carved frame when the door closed, locking out the noise of the party beneath.

“ I have to admit, when I asked for a quieter room to talk, I didn't expect this,” Gavin admitted. Now he turned around, sitting down on the frame to watch Curtis stalk closer.

“ I don't think that's true at all.”

“Maybe.” He smiled as the man towered above him. Even if he would stand up, the elder would still be taller than him, so he simply made sure to look up to him through his lashes.

“ And when I decided to host this party,” Curtis went on, one of his fingers brushing against Gavin's cheek, trailing down his jaw. “I didn't imagine having Ramsey's golden boy right here before me.”

“ Seems like we both got pleasantly surprised,” Gavin hummed as he stood, crowding into the other’s space until he could feel his warmth through his shirt. “But aren't you scared, love? I'm dangerous.”

“You might be one of Ramsey's inner circle but I heard they keep you for a very special reason.” His arms wrapped around Gavin's slimmer form, pulling him closer until one hand rested on his ass. He squeezed and Gavin chuckled.

“ I can't deny that I got my talents,” Gavin admitted and leaned ahead. Standing on his tiptoes he whispered into the others ear, “You wanna find out what I can do to you, love?”

“ Gladly,” Curtis breathed and Gavin let his hand wander over his chest, hearing the silk whisper against his gloves until he reached the broad shoulders and gently pushed the man back.

“ Bed,” he ordered, following each step the other dared to retreat while laughing. He unbuttoned his shirt as he watched Curtis climb onto the bed and then followed, crawling over to him. His movements were fluid, nearly cat-like as he changed his demeanor to a predator rather than prey. If Curtis noticed, he didn't get it because that dumb smile was still on his face.

Gavin straddled him, braced over him as he ground his hips down. The man beneath him moaned, throwing his head back and like expected his hands flew up in the need to touch. They parted Gavin's shirt to wander over his chest and clutched to his side when Gavin rolled his hips again.

With that he was lost and Gavin sat up, letting the coldness roam free and spread through his body. Curtis noticed too late, his mind too clouded by lust and by the time he lifted his head to stare up to him, Gavin was already throwing his first glove to the floor.

“ Love?” he asked, mimicking his raspy voice from before. “What's wrong?”

“ What are you-”

“You wanted to see my talents, didn't you?” His smirk turned cold, too wide to be lovely anymore as he threw his second glove away. “You never wondered why I'm called Golden Boy?”

Curtis tried to shake him off but he clamped his hands on the others shoulder before letting them trail up his throat, leaving a trail out of pure gold behind. Taking a tight hold on his face, he leaned down and felt how the golden arms of the man stayed in place.

“ You ever heard of Midas?” Gavin asked mischievously as the other tried to jerk free of his grasp but his gold was already wandering, taking patches of skin.

“ Stop! Sto-”

Holding him tight, Gavin pressed his lips against Curtis' and the man reared up, struggling and fighting but it was already too late. He let the coldness flood through his lips before flinching back.

“ Ouch,” he mumbled as he reached up. Finding his bit lip, he wiped the trail of gold away that spilled from his veins. “That was rude, love.”

Curtis couldn't answer anymore, couldn't scream anymore, which was way more important. His lips sealed shut and Gavin sat back to watch the gold spread. This was his favorite moment, when the fight died down and the sweet realization dawned in his eyes. That he wouldn't be able to escape, that he had screwed up, that he was unable to do anything.

And of course, that he would die.

The gold would travel through his body, was already doing so as it closed off his throat. One of his eyes glazed over with a thin layer of gold, conserving his horrified expression while the other rolled helplessly and Gavin leaned down to peck his forehead.

“ I'd tell you to not invest in other crews behind Ramsey's back but as it turns out you won't be able to anyway,” he whispered into his ear before scooping up his gloves from the floor. Gavin made sure they sat right as he banished the coldness back inside and buttoned up his shirt. He crawled back out of the bed, checking himself in the big mirror while the man behind him gave quiet grunts instead of screams. They would soon fell silent and after his heart stopped beating, the gold would vanish, leaving the corpse apparently untouched.

Figuring he was presentable enough, he was already halfway across the room before stopping and heading back to the bed.

“ Nearly forgot something, love!” The lonely eye focused on him as he nearly gently took the hand that had caressed his skin just minutes ago. With a strong pull, the fingers bent and broke like brittle twigs and a punched out groan escaped Curtis.

“ That's for endangering Jack,” Gavin warned him. “You don't touch my family.”

He stood for a moment longer, watched as the eyes froze in gold as well and enjoyed the fearful shivers working through the body beneath him. Enjoyed how the light sparkled on the metallic surface. Enjoyed how the breathing slowed down with each heartbeat.

With a soft hum on his lips, he left the room and made sure to lock it behind him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to "Gold" by Imagine Dragons the whole time and this happened.  
> This might actually become some sort of series or something with the Fake AH guys as creatures and/or with magical powers. If you got any ideas for that, let me know!
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
